memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Rebellion
In the mirror universe, the Terran Rebellion was formed by escaped Terran slaves to fight the Alliance.The Rebellion was in place by 2333. The leaders of the Rebellion were unclear, but Montgomery Scott and Phigus Simenon were both influential members. However, it seems likely that the rebellion at this time was largely unsuccessful, as most rebels seemed to think of the Rebellion as beginning in 2370 with Benjamin Sisko.Sisko was inspired by stories of the prosperous "real universe" from Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir and began a rebellion against the Alliance on Terok Nor. Unfortunately, he was killed in 2371, when the Alliance destroyed the small fighter he was on. Miles "Smiley" O'Brien took his place after "our" Benjamin Sisko returned to his universe, having helped the Rebellion keep Terok Nor, using the mirror universe version of the [http://images.wikia.com/wiki/Defiant_%28mirror%29 Defiant].One of the many acts of internal sabotage of Alliance operations was to end their ability to use their cloaking devices by using new forms of sensors to disrupt the cloaking fields and the sensors detected the ships through the field. This crippled the Alliance's war machine to a massive degree.The Rebellion scored an impressive victory over the Alliance in 2375, with the capture of Regent Worf.The Rebellion experienced a massive boost in manpower when the entire Xenexian population (which numbered millions), under their new leader M'k'n'zy of Calhoun, joined the Rebellion against the Alliance.Not long afterwards, 'Mac' and his ship the Excalibur (Mirror) rescue Selar (Mirror), who has been undercover posing as a Romulan. She finds evidence that the Romulans are building a Thalaron radiationweapon for the Alliance. Mac, Selar, and Soleta (Mirror) arrive on Romulus in disguise as Romulan scientists, only to be discovered by Praetor Hiren (Mirror). However, Alliance soldiers ambush the four of them and discover that the Alliance plans to destroy Romulus with the thalaron weapon. Unfortunately, although the four escape death, the bomb goes off, completely annihilating the Romulan homeworld. Despite this, Praetor Hiren decides to give command of the entire surviving Romulan fleet to Mac, so that he can join the Terran Rebellion's fight against the Alliance.Another major breakthrough was when the Rebellion's scientists successfully copied the designs of the Defiant-class warships and Romulan cloaking devices. These combined improved the Rebels' space warfare capabilities and cost the Alliance many ships and facilities.The fighting began to spread and slaves everywhere deserted their posts and joined the Rebellion at Terok Nor or one of the Rebels bases in the Badlands. One such case was Keiko Ishikawa, who became Smiley's girlfriend and XO.Rebellion leaders Zek and Julian Bashir eventually stole vast amounts of resources and equipment from Alliance territory and planned to construct a fleet of cloaked Defiant-class warships and use them to destroy the Alliance homeworlds of Cardassia and Qo'noS. Unfortunately, these plans were undone when the Empok Nor shipyard - where the warships were being constructed - was destroyed and killed many rebel leaders. O'Brien however managed to rally his troops from the brink of dispair by promising a "Revolution" against the Alliance (when in fact he had no idea how to do this). When last seen, Keiko and O'Brien's relationship was getting more serious and the Rebels' victory against the Alliance seemed assured. Category:Mirror Universe Category:Organizations